1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for remotely controlling a Bluetooth device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for remotely controlling a Bluetooth device executing an application function other than a media data playing application based on Audio Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of electronic technology, more and more advanced functions are being provided in a mobile device. For example, mobile devices are now provided with a Bluetooth function supporting Bluetooth communication. The mobile device supporting the Bluetooth function allows for remotely controlling call execution functions as well as listening to music by a Bluetooth headset.
A conventional Bluetooth Stereo Headset is able to remotely control functions of a media player in a Bluetooth device using an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) and an Audio Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP). For example, in a state in which a Bluetooth connection is established between the Bluetooth device and the Bluetooth Stereo Headset, the Bluetooth device may play media data. In this state, the Bluetooth device may play media data and form a streaming audio or video connection state between the Bluetooth device and the Bluetooth stereo headset.
In a state in which the streaming audio or video connection is established, an AVRCP control signal, generated by the Bluetooth stereo headset, may be transmitted to the Bluetooth device. When the Bluetooth device receives the AVRCP control signal during the streaming audio or video operation, it controls a media playing function based on the received control signal. Accordingly, the related art supports AVRCP based remote control with respect to media data played in the Bluetooth device during a streaming audio or video connection state between the Bluetooth device and the Bluetooth headset.
However, the Bluetooth device of the related art cannot support remote control of data that is executed based on an application that does not play audio or video data. Namely, when the Bluetooth device receives a remote control signal from a Bluetooth stereo headset using A2DP and AVRCP while an application other than an application that plays an audio or video streaming operation is executed, it disregards the corresponding control signal. Accordingly, the Bluetooth stereo headset does not generally transmit an AVRCP based control signal to the Bluetooth device although a user request occurs when the Bluetooth stereo headset is not in the media streaming connection state. As a result, the related art does not support AVRCP based remote control with respect to another application function of the Bluetooth device.